Alone forever Or maybe not?
by Loganna-J
Summary: HIATUS ((loss of interest for fandom, read at own risk)) A girl with no family except for one brother. They move to Japan where she will attend Domino High. Back home she was rejected by everyone. Will Domino be any different? She thinks not until, Seto comes along. What happens next? Time will tell. SetoXOC
1. Prologue

**Alone forever. Or maybe not….**

Ok, this is my first story that I actually post so go easy on me. I'll write on chapter at a time, because if I try to write ahead I'll never post it… Lame I know!

Summary: A girl with no family except for one brother. They move to Japan and she will be attending Domino High. Back home she was rejected by everyone, will Domino be any different? She thinks not until a certain CEO comes along. What happens next? Time will tell. Seto Kaiba X OC

A/N: Don't own Yugioh or Seto Kaiba T.T Do own my own character Amy though!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 Prologue.<strong>

I look at my mirror image. Empty blue greyish eyes stare back at me. Blond hair reaches mid back and my face is pale white, it used to be a little tanned but I haven't been out in the sun much. I'm slim now. Not that I was really ever was fat but I used to be a bit heavier. Ever since it happened I changed. Everything changed. The world has stopped spinning and I can't take it. My brother Rick has changed to, I've seen him aging. He was a carefree person, chasing after girls. Now he's all I have left and he has to take of me. I know I'm not easy but he never complains.

We have always had everything we desired. Money never played a role, everything was possible and the sky was the limit. When out parents died our world fell apart. In our house I was haunted by memories of our parents. Our family had always been so close and now it was just the two of us. I usually cried myself to sleep and Rick found it relieving to break stuff. He threw the flatscreen into the wall, punched a concrete wall and ended up breaking his hand. Any kind of pain is better than the kind I'm feeling right now.

Staying here is too difficult, to many memories and they're killing me. Rick has friends in Japan so were moving there. The house we're moving into is humble but has everything I would normally care about. But considering what happened to my parents it all seems so inane. I miss them terribly as does Rick. It's really the simple things I miss. The warm smile of my mother, the way my dad used to pat my hair. I would always complain I wasn't a little girl anymore and he should treat me like an adult. It's true what they say... You don't realize how much something means to you intill it's gone.

We tried to continue, to grief and move on. Accept it as part of our lives but we both couldn't deal with it. My brothers' relationship became a mutual destruction thing and he finally drove her over edge, ending with her leaving him.

As for me….. Well let's just say that boys thought I had a hot body but they didn't really like the rest of me. I figured it would be easier to keep them away so I changed my looks. I started wearing more and more black, colored my front lock of hair teal and started wearing dark make-up on my eyes. My brother was furious when found out what I wanted to do but because neither of us can stand the idea of losing the other he insisted I went to a coiffeur.

So we live together in Japan and tomorrow I have to start at Domino High….. OMG help me now. I'll be 'the new kid' again and I hate it! Oh and did I mention my school uniform is pink? Damn the idiot who invented that color. If they think I'm gonna wear it they have something coming. I don't really like the rules. I do like to explore my boundaries though... That might make for an interesting day at school...

I choose my outfit for school very carefully. My favorite dark blue skinny jeans (they make my ass look good ;)), with that I wear a low cut white short sleeved shirt. I straighten my hair and make a puff on the top. My teal bang hanging in front of my eye. I apply very dark make-up and eyeliner around my eyes and to complete my entire outfit I wear my beautiful teal 4 inch heels. I leave in time and when I arrive at school I enter the classroom as the bell rings. Everyone stares at me. My goal? to shock and awe...

A/N: So this is the prologue to my story. Please review and let me know if anyone will actually be reading it….


	2. First day of school

A/N: Still don't own Yugioh…..yada yada yada….. At this point the story is probably not very interesting yet but it will be… I just need to start somewhere, so please have patience with me. (A)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 First day of school.<strong>

Just as the bell rings I enter the classroom. Roughly 30 pairs of eyes greet me.

"Is this English from Mrs. Hanna?" I question.

"Yes and who are you?" The teacher asks me.

"My name is Amy Hastings." I reply.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

"No not really…" I don't want to explain my pathetic life to these strangers.

"Well, it wasn't really a question. Stand in front of the class and tell us about yourself."

I've know this woman for about a whole ten seconds and I already hate her…. Good start of the school year, I think to myself. Reluctantly I stand in front of my classmates.

"My name is Amy Hastings, I'm seventeen years of age and I that's all I have to say to you." Then without looking back at the teacher I walk to the back of the class and sit my ass down.

The teacher watches me as I walk and then screams indignantly "Oh my…. What are you wearing? Where is your regulated uniform? This is unacceptable, you look like a prostitute not a student!"

I stare at her coldly. That may be but she looks she got back from medieval times….

"I haven't received it yet." I simply say and shrug my shoulders. She looks at me like I just hit her or something…. She's weird.

"You need to report at the principals office during lunch to make sure you have the proper outfit for the rest of the year!" And with that she continues her class. Starting with the name checklist. "Yugi Moto?"

"Here." Responds a boy with highly multicolored hair. Awesome hair due, I think to myself.

"Joey Wheeler."

"Yo, over here teach!" A boy with blond hair calls out.

"Just a simple 'here' will do Joseph…" The teacher looks annoyed and continues the list. "Seto Kaiba?" No response. "Has anyone seen Mr. Kaiba this morning?" She looks around the class. "No? Fine." Then she starts about grammer, the use of verbs, adjectives and whatnot. I'm glad because I already learned all of this stuff back home. Yes an easy A class…. So I put an empty notebook in front of and pretend to make notes. In actuality I'm drifting off in my fantasy while I'm staring out the window.

_Flashback_

The other day I was bored out of my skull and decided to go to the park, just walking around doing nothing special. Suddenly out of nowhere I get smacked to the ground. A small boy with black hair just tackled me…. I try to get back on my feet.

"I'm so sorry!" The little boy says. "Are you ok?"

I give myself a quick check up say "Uhm, let me see…." I put my index and middle finger against my neck and check for a pulse. "Well I've still got a pulse. Is my head still attached to the rest of my body?"

He looks at me with huge eyes. "Yes." He replies.

"Well, then I think I'm ok. Besides it was an accident right? No need to make a big deal about it…" I smile a him.

Then he smiles back. "I just tried to catch the ball, and you were sort of in the way….. I'm Mokuba by the way." He stretches out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mokuba, I'm Amy." And I shake his hand.

After the acquaintance we talked for what seemed like hours, it turned out to be 30 minutes. He suddenly said "I gotta go. It was nice to meet you!" And then he walks off. I keep looking at him. He runs towards a black limo that just pulled up in front of the park. The back door opens and OMG…. Hmm very interesting! A tall gay gets out. He has chestnut brown hair and the most amazing sapphire blue eyes I have ever seen. He's handsome. You idiot, I scold myself. Here you are in the park practically drooling over some stranger! But what kind of stranger, I wouldn't mind taking a roll in the hay wi….."

_End of flashback._

Suddenly I'm shocked back to reality. "Focus Miss Hastings!"

Oh boy…. Mrs. Hanna is really pissed at me now. She has this vein on the front of her head, and right now it looks like it's going to explode. It's both fascinating and disgusting to look at. She's about to say something when the bell rings. Saved by the bell… I quickly pack my things and leave the room.

Hmmm lunchtime. I really hate the cafeteria jungle. Every group has their own lace and I'm the odd one out. I get a lunch tray and hesitantly walk towards the tables. Then I notice the boy with the multicolored hair waving at me. I walk towards him and sit down.

"You're Amy right?" he says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, uh…..Yugi was it?"

"Yes, sit down with us." He sais and I sit down.

"Let me introduce you. Joey," the blonde boy salutes me and then winks, "Tea," a girl with short brown hair smiles at me, "Tristan," a boy with brown hair in a spike greats me "and Bakura." A boy with white hair looks at me. He looks shy but somehow my instinct tells me to stay away from him.

"Nice to meet all of you." I say and start picking at my food.

We all start talking and I soon get the idea that the blond guy, Joey I think it was, is trying to prove himself. I decide not to pay much attention to it and now that I knew some people the day flew by. I spent my time with Yugi and his friend and soon it was time to go home.

Once I got home I told my brother all about my day and then started on what little homework I got that day. At ten o'clock I decided to call it a day and went to bed. I did my rituals before doing so, laid down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep a dreams came to me, dreams of a tall dark and handsome stranger. But soon the dreams got darker, my parents where in it. My mom and dad left the house saying they would be back soon. My brother and I stood in the door opening, waving at them as the got in the car. It was parked on the road in front of our house. My mother waved at smiled at me kissed her hand and blew the kiss to me. The car started and then….

"Aaaahhhhh…" I woke up screaming. I sat up on my bed, wide awake, sweat dripping from my face. My brother stormed into my room. He took one look at me and said, "It's those dreams again isn't it?"

Tears were streaming down my face. He walked towards me, sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "I've been having them to." And with that said he too started crying.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you ShinabaMorotomo for adding my story to story alert!


	3. Distractions in chem class

A/N: So in this chapter the two main characters will interact for the first time with a surprising outcome. I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>** Distractions in chemistry class.**

Beep, beep, beep.

I reached my hand over to the nightstand in order to shut the alarm clock up. Instead of hitting the snooze button the whole thing fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and started a huge migraine coming up. It had been a very short night, I probably fell asleep again around four o'clock and my brother had then retired to his own room. At the breakfast table the both of us were very quiet and lost in our own thoughts. When I left for school he wished me a good day and then I went on my way. Walking to school would take me about twenty minutes, but I really didn't mind. Some alone time with my issues would do me good.

Walking by the park I saw two children, a boy and a little girl with their parents, one happy family. Wondering in my own world I lost track of time and apparently stopped walking.

Just staring over the park, looking in no particular direction, suddenly I heard the school bell ringing in the distance.

Crap, now I've done it! Second day of school and guess who's late? I'm complaining to myself as I pick up my pace and start running towards the school. My first class is chemistry from Mr. Jensen and of course he hates his students being late. Ten minutes past the bell I finally enter the classroom and he gives me a death glare.

"Miss Hastings, do you plan on making it your habit to be late? Because if you do I'd like you to sign up for detention for the rest of the year." He snaps at me. I have no idea what is wrong with the guy but I decide to swallow my smart comment and just apologize.

"I don't like explaining myself twice and Miss Hastings being late won't change that. So does everybody have a lab partner?" He asks. Everybody nods or quickly stands beside his or her partner. "Ah Mr. Kaiba I see your still on your own. You and Miss Hastings will do this assignment together then. Thank her for her late arrival for you will be explaining what you have to do." He said with an amused look in his eyes.

Great f***ing start of the day. I don't get any sleep, I'm late for school, almost get detention and then the teacher decides to make the class turn on me. I look around the class to find this so called Kaiba. A lot op people are staring at me like they hate me and then I see him. The tall dark and handsome I guy I saw pick Mokuba up from the park. Slowly I walk towards him and just as I'm about to introduce myself he turns around and looks at me with his gorgeous sapphire eyes. The look he gives me is ice cold.

"How kind of you to show up. Do you think you're special and that school rules don't apply to you?" He says with an annoyed and demeaning voice. I look at him weirdly.

"Would you be kind enough to explain what we're supposed to do?" I try to ignore his last comment and focus on the task at hands.

"First of all….. There is no 'we' and second no I don't like to explain. But since I'm an A student I have a reputation to protect…." He tells about the assignment.

I think I got the idea and started to collect the 'ingredients' as he prepares the rest. He ignited the burner and set up the basics.

"Will you monitor the temperature? You need to add the benzyl chloride before the boiling point of 100ºC, no later or it will become unstable!" And with that said he continues to look over the textbook.

I keep staring into the weird green purplish concoction that we, uh I mean him and I made…. Wait what was it he said? Monitor the temperature. Right. I can do that. I stick in the thermometer and read 100ºC. Now I must confess, when he was talking to me I was paying more attention to his mouth than to what came out of that mouth… Vaguely remembering him saying something about hundred degrees I decide it's safe to add the chemical. As soon as I've done so it starts to bubble, smoke is coming from it and it smells like…. BANG. My thoughts are interrupted by the exploding of the mixture. Suddenly two arms are around me pulling me to the ground.

Mr. Jensen rushes over to our table. "What happened?" He screams out over the voices of the panicking students. The fire alarms go off and the whole school starts the evacuation programme. Within ten minutes a fire truck arrived and firemen started putting out the fire, which I had apparently started, and gave the signal it was safe to enter the building. They did however warned not to go behind the perimeters they had set up.

Then as if my day wasn't bad enough the principal got wind of what had happened and instructed the teacher to give the students the rest of the day off. He walked over to Mr. Kaiba and me.

"You two, come with me." There was a lot of frustration in his voice and I knew I was royally screwed. With my eyes glued to the floor I followed behind Kaiba and the principal to his office. Kaiba sat down in the chair across the principal and I remained on my feet. "Can either one of you explain to me what happened." He could barely contain his anger.

"What I think happened is that Miss Hastings got her facts wrong and added the chemical at the wrong time, therefore causing the whole mixture to become unstable and subsequently set fire to the classroom." Kaiba said. The way he said it made it seem like this happened all the time.

"No matter what happened Miss Hastings you will be punished. This is unacceptable! You will pay for the damage and I expect you to also do some volunteers work during which you can think about what happened. When you return to chemistry class you'll focus all your attention to the experiments you're doing!" I looked at him remorsefully.

"Yes Sir."

"Now as for your community service, I'll make a phone call this afternoon and you can probably start tomorrow at the homeless shelter three blocks from here. Mr. Kaiba you of course have no fault in this whole situation. Now both of you go home." With that said he turned his attention to his computer and Kaiba and I walked out.

Thoughts milled through my head. The school expects me to pay for the damage, there is no way I'll be able to do that! Sure my parents were wealthy, but I'm not my parents….. My brother and I inherited some money though most it was put in two separate trust funds. One for each and we'll have full access once we turn 24. My brother will have access in a few months but until then neither one of us has an amount of money that can cover this damage. "How the hell am I gonna pay for this?" I mumble to myself.

Seto looked at the girl walking next to him. She was beautiful that was for sure but now her beauty was covered beneath her desperation. He never really cared about what happened to others, he never cared for girls in general tough she got to him in some way. He didn't really know what had been the cause of the explosion or what she had been thinking at the time. Then he heard her talk to herself.

"How the hell am I gonna pay for this?" It got me thinking. Lately Mokuba had been acting very difficult. He wouldn't listen to anyone and Seto was away for most of the time and his female staff didn't interact with Mokuba much. It would be good for him to have a woman around. A mother figure so to speak…. Hmmm, yes that could work.

"What did you just say?" He asked her as if he hadn't heard.

"Hm? Oh nothing." She said.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Maybe I can help." He said.

What did he just say? He would help me? I heard some rumours from Yugi and his friends about how Kaiba was this cold-hearted bastard, yet here he was offering me his help. Ignoring the gnawing feeling that had settled in my gut I said to him "I can never pay for the damage."

"Hmm." He said. "Well I could help you but then again what's in it for me?" He looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and that gnawing feeling reared its head again. I decided not to listen to it and said

"I know I'm probably going to regret this but what do you have in mind?"

"Well….. Come with me and I'll explain." He walked out the front door of the school towards his black limo. My mamma tought me never to go with strangers but then again he wasn't really a stranger was he? So against my better judgement I entered the limo…..

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you **JayceeJade **for adding my story to your story favourites! And thank you **Mairorah** for your review! I'm really glad you like it! This one is for you ;)

I just picked a random chemical, no idea what the real reaction would be so don't blame me. I failed chemistry ay school so…. Never trust me with chemicals!


	4. The proposition

A/N: Thanks to **ShinabaMorotomo** and **Mairorah** for reading, reviewing and adding to story alert! Keep up the good work and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>** The proposition.**

The limo was very spacious and it was really awkward to sit so close to this guy I barely even know…. The drive wasn't very long and within minutes we arrived at a huge iron gate, suddenly it opened to reveal a long driveway. At the end of it there was a beautiful mansion, very huge! I have never seen such a house, my parents lived the upper part of society but this…. Wow! The limo stopped in front of the house and the driver opened the door.

Stairs led up to the front door. Without saying anything Kaiba walked past me and entered the house, so I followed. I saw a large hall with marble floors. Straight ahead there was a staircase that led to the second floor. To my right there was a door that led to a grand living room and to my left was the kitchen from where a maid came, walking quickly towards us.

"Welcome back Mr. Kaiba. What can I do for you?" She asked humble.

"Ah Nicole." Seto said to the woman with brown hair. She couldn't be older than 35 I guessed. Her green eyes looked at me friendly. "How about you Miss? Can I get you anything?"

"No she's fine." Seto replied shortly. "Come on." He said to me and he walked towards the stairs. I smiled apologetically to her and then followed Seto. He walked through numerous hallways and I'm sure if I was here alone I'd get lost. Suddenly he came to a halt and since I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice and bumped into his back.

"Oef." I nearly fell over but once again his strong arms were around me.

"You really need to pay more attention to what you're doing…. Your lack of concentration is going to get you seriously hurt one of these days!" He snaps.

"Sorry." I say in a small voice. Man there is something wrong with this guy. Does not have any positive feelings or emotions? It's depressing. Better follow him into the home office before he has another fit.

"Sit down."

"Not even a simple please?"

He looks at me with an annoyed look. "No, now sit."

The look he gives me tells me not to argue with him right now so I just do as he says and sit down, but not before I let out a "WOOF." I'm sure he heard me but he makes no sound.

"I'm offering you the following. Since you don't have the money I will pay for the damage however I will be expecting something in return….." As he said it he looked up at me from the screen of his laptop. "You'll be paying your debt to me by working for me." He simply said.

"Wow, wait a minute mister…. I don't do debt, to anyone!" And certainly not you I add in silence.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He glares at me.

"Uhm…. High school student Seto Kaiba? Guy without any social skills?" I grin at my last remark.

"I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp." He says with a smug look on his face.

I stare at him with a blank expression in my eyes. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I'll stick to the 'guy without social skills' story."

"You are intolerable!" He yells. "Never mind…. So back to my proposition. I'll pay and you'll work for me." He analyzes my face, then continued "You can't afford to turn this deal down."

I'm utterly speechless. Thinking over everything that had just been said I come to the same conclusion. Agreeing to this deal is my only way out of this. But I really don't wanna have to do his bidding. He'll drive me crazy just for his own sick amusement. I sink my head down so it rests in my hands.

"What does this job entail?" The way he looks at me makes feel desperate. He's going to make my life a living hell….. "What will I tell my brother?"

"That you found a job that requires your presence 24/7. You of course will be living here, pack your necessary things. A limo will pick it up tomorrow after school. Wait you have community service after school, well I'll send it by in the evening you pick you and your stuff up." Without waiting for my response he waves his hand in order for me to leave. I'm so baffled I leave without saying something. The ride home is kinda blurry but I do remember getting in the limo.

When I walk trough the front door my brother calls me from the living room.

"Hey. Your principal called about your community service? You start tomorrow right after school at the homeless shelter." He says.

"Ok. Thanks for the message."

"I think it's good you volunteered to help the less fortunate." There was a little pride in his voice.

I decide it's not the best time to tell him that it's actually punishment. So I mumble something he can't hear and run up the stairs. Pushing the on buttons I turn on the music and then crank up the volume. I turn on my laptop and play some mind numbing games. Around six my brother calls that dinner is ready and I head towards the kitchen. I help set the table and then we sit down and eat.

"So how was your day?" He asks.

"Uhm. Promise me you won't get mad!"

He looks at me suspiciously. "I'm not promising until I know what happened!"

"I had a little accident in chemistry class… And I uh sort of blew up half the classroom…. Nothing serious really, nobody got hurt." I cringe.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He screams while choking on his dinner.

"It was an accident. I don't know what happened and then the next thing I know everything exploded!" Tears start streaming down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

He sighs deeply. "I know you didn't mean to but you were extremely lucky. People could have been injured very badly! And what about the damage to the school?"

"Yeah *sob* about that *sob*," I dry my tears and take a deep breath. "My chemistry partner offered to pay for that but he wants something in return…"

"He's not using you as his personal prostitute! Who is he, I will kill him!" Rick says standing up, and in doing so he knocks over his chair.

"Calm down Rick. It's not like that at all." He calms down a little and sits back down.

"Then what does he want with you?"

"He wants me to work for him…. In order to do so I need to move into his house, because my job requires me to be there 24/7." I explain.

"No! You're not going to live with some psycho, you don't even know this guy. Better yet, I don't know this guy." He's standing again and he's far from happy. If Seto were here he'd be seriously injured I'm sure of it.

"I have to. You know it's the only way we'll be able to pay for the damage! Besides it'll only be for a little while, until the debt is settled." I try to reason with him.

"I don't like this one bit, but I'll definitely expect to meet this guy who tries to steal my sister!"

I walk towards him and give him a hug. "I'm not leaving you, never. You're all I have left and I love you." I look up to him. He smiles and tosses my hair.

"I love you to. I'm just a little overprotected I guess…. I couldn't live without you." Then winks at me and in that moment I know he'll let me go.

_FF The nex__t day after school._

"Hey are you coming with us to my grandpa's game shop?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah it would be fun if you came to." Joey says and his face turns slightly red.

I laugh in silence and reply, "No sorry I can't. I have community service remember?" Dreading to go there I turn around and start walking the three blocks towards the homeless shelter. When I reach the place there is a homeless guy sitting out front. He looks very dirty, long grey hair, a long beard and moustache, and…. *wow* he smells bad! Walk by quickly and don't draw attention, I think. But as always the universe doesn't favour me. The guy gets up and moves so his face is really close to me.

"Hello there beautiful angel…" He says drunkenly.

The smell his breath brings fort nearly causes me to throw up. Ingnoring his question I rush into the shelter and leave the homeless guy staring after me...


	5. Two first days of work

_Recap chapter 3__:_

"_Hello there beautiful angel…" He says drunkenly._

_The smell his breath brings fort nearly causes me to throw up. Ignoring his question I rush into the shelter…._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Two first days of work.<strong>

"How can I help you Miss?" A lady at my right asked. She was walking towards me form some kind of office. She looked friendly in sort of a grandma kind of way if you what I mean. Not that she was really that old but she just had something about her….

"My name is Amy Hastings and I'm here to do community service." My voice isn't entirely steady; I'm still a little shaky from my first encounter with one of the people I'm supposed to be helping. Apparently just the thought of him made all colour drain from my face because the woman asked me if I was all right. I explained what happened outside.

"Ah, I think you just met Earl, he gets drunk from time to time. But usually he's a very nice and believe it or not sophisticated man." She said.

"Sure he is he's just homeless and scaring the everlasting crap out of me….." I reply sarcastically.

"Now dear, come along with me and we'll get you started. Oh My name is Daisy by the way." She leads me into the office and notes some of my personal data like where to reach me and stuff. This afternoon I'm supposed to help clean the entire shelter and prepare the beds (if you can even call them that) for the 'guests' tonight. Let me tell you why it is a volunteer's job. Nobody in their right mind, not in a million years, would want to this job. Everything smells and is dirty because well let's be honest, homeless people don't usually care much about hygiene and such things.

You know how they say that when you're having fun time flies? Well in this case the seconds were ticking by antagonizing slow. So when the clock finally signalled it was time to go I practically flew out of there, almost forgetting to sign off with Mrs. Daisy.

My state of mind of not wanting to be there at all had caused me to not pay attention to anyone around. Therefore I failed to notice Earl who was sitting in a dark corner of the lunchroom. He had been eying the entire afternoon.

"It can't be…. But it is, it has to be. The similarity…." He was mumbling to himself. "It's the Hastings girl…."

I stopped by my house first to get the last of my belongings I wanted to take with me to Kaiba mansion. My brother was waiting for me. I was afraid he was going to give me a speech again about how I shouldn't leave the house and everything. Instead he just said:

"Get in the car, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks brother!"

The drive to the mansion was kinda awkward for my brother was extremely quiet. When we arrived he asked

"Will you be careful? And don't do anything against your will, he needs to know you're not a slave or something!"

"Again, I'll be fine!" This is starting to get annoying, it's like I'm his own daughter or something….. Then I start walking towards the gate and press the intercom thingy. The box creaks and a voice says

"Name and purpose please."

"Uh.. My name is Amy Hastings and Mr. Kaiba hired me." I say unsurely. Maybe he forgot, or it was just a joke…

"Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion." The gate opens and I walk towards the house. I stop walking because I'm being followed. I turn around.

"Why are you following me?"

"You forgot your bags…" My brother simply says.

"Ok thanks." I say while I take over the bags. "You can go home now." I start walking again. I'm half way down the driveway when I notice I'm still being followed. "Why are you still following me?"

"I need to make sure you get there safely!" He states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Pfff." I sigh and give up. When I reach the front door I turn around to him. "I arrived at the front door safe and sound, you can go home now."

"Ok." I press the doorbell and wait for someone to open. The door opens and the maid I met last time I was here appears.

"Hello Miss Hastings. Welcome and please come in." She gestures for me to come in. I hear a little cough behind me.

"What?" I yell as I turn around.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this Mr. Kaiba? I think I at least deserve to know what kind of man I'm entrusting my sister to…."

"Aagh. I give up." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Wait here please while I go get Mr. Kaiba." Nicole says and leaves to get Seto.

A few minutes later she came back. "I notified Mr. Kaiba he'll be with you shortly. You're welcome to wait in the living room if you want." As she point towards what I assume would be the living room. I look at Rick and he just shrugs. Then we walk over to huge living room and sit down on a huge couch. The room is large and light with white walls and wooden floors. On one wall is an enormous flat screen, man I wish I had one of those! Overall the room breathes wealth but is also stylish, not over the top.

The sound of the door opening wakes me form my thoughts.

"It's good to see you again Miss Hastings." He said to me. "And who is this?"

"I'm her brother…. Who are you and what do you want from my sister?"

"Ah I see. She'll be working for me that's all." He simply states and stares at Rick with his trademark glare. But then he has something coming because when it comes to me, my brother isn't easily intimidated.

"Working as what exactly?" And he stares back at Seto with an equally cold glare. It would have scared anyone but not Seto… I mean he probably practised his own glare in the mirror so he should be used to it.

"Whatever I impose on her…" He says with a suggestive look in his eyes. Rick didn't like it one bit because the next moment he's about to attack Seto.

"Stop it!" I scream and stand between the two men. "Seto is just yanking your chain and you need to trust me!" Rick just looks at me mumbles something I can't make out and storms out of the house. Outside the engine of car rumbles and the sound screeching tires accompanies it.

"Well come with me then." Seto simply says. Once again we walk through the hallways but this time he takes a different turn and there a fewer doors in this hallway. He stops in front of the last one on the left and turns to me. "This will be your room from now on. Your bags have already been brought up to the room, so for now I suggest you settle in. You will be called for dinner and one of my staff members will lead you to the dining room. I'm convinced you would get lost on your own, but you'll get to know your new home soon enough." And with that he leaves me alone.

Ok… I open the door and walk into the room. It's very spacious. It contains a large canopy, a wardrobe, a wooden desk with a laptop on it and a vanity. The room is a dark and light blue colour with silver details. It's beautiful, not something I would have chosen myself but beautiful never the less. I see my bags are placed besides the bed and start putting everything in its place.

When it's time for dinner Nicole knocks on the door and leads me down to the dining room. Seto is sitting at the head of the table. He offers me a seat at his right and at his left is the raven-haired kid I met at the park.

"I want you to meet my little brother Mokuba." He says.

"Hey Mokuba it's nice to see you again!" I say happily.

"Wait you already know my brother?" Seto asks puzzled.

"I met him in the park one of the first days after I moved here…" I say.

"Well then you two will get along great." And with that dinner is served and we start eating.

After dinner Seto retreats to his home office and I'm left with Mokuba. "So what do you usually do after dinner?" I aks.

"I play video games!" Mokuba exclaims happily. "Come on…." He grabs my hand and drags me up to his 'playroom' (and don't get any funny ideas!). Inside the room is everything a boy his age could wish for. About three different game consoles; a Wii, a play station and an x box. There is also a huge tv with stereo and everything…. He chooses the Wii and starts the game Super Mario Bros. Of course I've never played it and therefore suck at it, but he's great at it. I lost track of time and we probably played for an hour and a half when Mokuba starts yawning.

"What time do you usually go to bed?" I look at him sideways.

He shrugs "Around eleven…"

"Haha. Somehow I don't believe that. It's time to go to bed so why don't you show me your room?" I smile at him but he looks at me sadly.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" He crosses his arms in front of chest and makes a face.

"Come on Mokuba, we played a game but now it really is time to go to bed. You have school in the morning!"

"NO. I. DON'T. WANNA. GO!"

Luckily for me he isn't very heavy so I can lift him up. While he's kicking and screaming I'm struggling to get him to his room. When we're finally in his room I let go of him and lock the door. He immediately takes a position opposite me. "Mokuba will you be a good boy and go to the bathroom to brush your teeth?"

I don't like this at all…. He looks at me with a grin on face. The same grin I've seen on his older brother and it means trouble. "Make me." He says and races towards the bathroom. Oh he's gonna be a handful, looking all innocent and everything but he has a mean streak. I race after him. O oh. NOT GOOD! He's waiting for me with the showerhead in his hand. He waves at me then turns it on. Within seconds I'm soaking wet. "MOKUBA KAIBA" I scream "GO TO BED NOW!"

He just laughs but this time he listens. I think he knows he won this battle…. When he's finally in his bed I leave the room. This is going to be one hell of a lot more difficult then I thought….

"Mr. Kaiba would like to see you before you go to bed." Nichole says.

"Jeesh.. You should know better then to sneak up on people! I nearly had a hart attack!" I say to her.

"I'm sorry Miss. I take that young Mr. Kaiba was not pleased when he heard he had to go to bed?" She says pointing at my soaked outfit.

"Don't even get me started." I smile at her.

I enter the home office and sit down across the desk. "You're wet…." It's more a statement than a question.

"Wow. You must be psychic!" He give me a dirty glare. "No serious, your brother was under the impression it was funny to hose me down with the showerhead….."

"So what do you think about my brother?" Seto rests his elbows on the desk and puts his hands together (like when you're praying).

"He seems to be nice, until you ask him to do something he doesn't feel like doing. Then he turns into a royal pain in the butt." I tell him.

I can see from his expression he's not used to people talking about his brother like that. "He just needs to learn what is and what isn't acceptable…. I'm sure underneath his mask he's an angel! Just give me a little time." I smile at him that's al I need." And without waiting for him to respond I leave the office and head for my room. I quickly strip out of my wet clothes and put a baggy shirt on and jump into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is very welcome!


	6. Reconciliation

A/N: Hello my dear readers, I'm so sorry I haven't been around for about a month…..! I had my school exams and everything was really hectic and I think I pretty much failed all of them…. But anyways I'm sorry but now I'm back to write more, keep you entertained and to find out what happens when Mokuba and Amy are locked in a room together…^^ Enjoy!

Oh, two more things… I would like to thank **the-JOYS-of-reading** and **The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat** for adding my story to their favourite!

And I used a quote concerning Bakura from Littlekuribohs Yugioh the Abridged series. I wish I thought of it, but I'm not that great. So credit goes to him.

Now I'll let you dig into the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Reconciliation. <strong>

On Friday morning it was a war to get Mokuba ready for school. He decided not wear his uniform so I had to change him and then he got all squeamish about the fact that I'm a girl and therefore shouldn't help dressing him. After twenty minutes I got him presentable, quickly grabbed both our school bags and rather disrespectfully shoved both him and me into the limo. Seto is already inside (of course) and raises an eyebrow at me. I send him a look saying don't ask and turn to look out the window.

First we drop of Mokuba at his school. As soon as he's out Seto is about to aks me what happened.

"Why-" He starts.

"Don't." I cut him off.

"But-" He tries again.

"Don't." I interrupt again.

"You dare to-" He starting to get angry.

"Don't." I simply reply. I'm not in the mood for argument. "We'll talk tonight at the end of the day."

He looks at me angrily, crosses his arms in front of chest but thank God keeps his mouth shut.

The first periods at school go by uneventful and I just make notes while listening to boring speeches given to me by my teachers. I start thinking about the conversation I'm going to need to have with Seto tonight. He is not going to be pleased, but I will stand my ground. Mokuba is a pain in the butt. Wait, no…. He's acting like a pain in the butt, there's a difference! I stare out the window and wonder why he acts like this. And then it hits me. "He just needs love…" I mumble to myself.

"Would you like to tell us who needs your love, Miss Hastings?" The teacher more or less demands.

I look at him like he's the dumbest person in the world. "Kaiba of course!" I reply and smile when I see the shocked faces in the classroom. I stand up from my seat. "He needs hugs and kisses!" I have a huge smile on my face because I do realize everybody else thinks I'm talking about Seto while I'm talking about Mokuba. Maybe if everybody started gossiping about Seto it would get him to come off his high horse…. Hmmm this could turn out to be quite interesting! The bell rang and I quickly made my way out of the classroom.

After lunch I walk trough the hallway to my next class. On my way I can hear the people whispering and looking in my direction. I laugh internally, Seto is in my next class and what an unfortunate event that when I first attend school the only available seat was next to Seto. That should make for an entertaining hour! When I walk into the class Seto is already in his seat, as always. I smile at him from across the room. He looks at me with disbelief on his face. As I walk over to him I sway my hips. "Hi." I greet him with a low voice. He looks at me and blinks.

"Are you feeling ill or something?" He asks.

"No I'm feeling fine." I sigh. "A little hot maybe, but otherwise just fine." And I wink at him. I sit down next to him and then remain quiet. He probably just arrived at school and hasn't heard the rumours yet. I'm not sure he's gonna be amused, but it'll be amusing for me though!

The seats before us belong to the founders of the Seto Kaiba fan club. When Mrs. Hanna walks in and starts her class one of them start writing frantically. When she's done she turns in her seat, smiles at Seto, gives him the note (that in my opinion looks more like a novel) and winks. Seto looks confused and murmurs "What's up with the winking?" He opens the note and I inconspicuously read along. It really is more like a novel. Man this girl has issues, but it pretty much comes down to me being a whore and how she and Seto should be together forever. Seto sighs, rubs his temples and looks at his watch. Nearly three o'clock, Mokuba's almost done with school. He saves whatever documents he has opened on his laptop, shuts it down and packs his bag. Very slowly he rises from his seat and turns to Ashley (which is the blond overly hormonal fan girl).

"I've had it with all of you creepy fan girls! That you're following my every move at school is bad enough but don't ever come to my house again!" He sais in an controlled and somewhat polite manner, which probably makes it all the more scarier. That and the fact that the words are accompanied by his trademark icy glare of death. Then he turns to me and rather roughly grabs my arm and pulls me with him. "We're leaving." He drags me to the exit. "Oh and please stop sending me all the panties and other disgusting stuff while we're at it….."

Bakura looks at Kaiba and replies "Yeah, I know how you're feeling. My fan girls keep sending me fingers. They somehow think the sight of their blood makes me happy… It usually does!" And follows it with an evil look.

Ok…. I knew this guy was weird the first time I met him but DAMN! This is beyond sick. Everybody in the room stares at him. Suddenly his hair and facial expression change and he is staring back at the class. "What? Is my fly open?" And then he sits down. I have heard rumours about his mood swings but this is extreme even for me…. Before I can spend more time to it Seto drags me out of the room through the hallway and to the limo. I'm halfway getting it when he decides it takes to long and pushes me in. I end up pretty much lying over the backseat.

"I don't know what kind of expectations you have, but we're only going to pick my brother up…." He mocks me. He's mocking me! How dare he, he shoved me in here and then makes fun of me. I look at him to tell him exactly what's on my mind but somewhere between thinking that and looking in his eyes I'm lost. His look isn't focused on my face; it actually is still locked on my rear. Slowly his eyes move upward. His eyes display a hunger I've never seen before. He pauses shortly at the (low) neckline of my shirt, then moves up to look at me. I can feel my cheeks turning red and quickly look down. Big mistake…. Now I'm the one looking down at his…..lap. If it's possible I turned even redder and squeezed my eyes shut. I hear him chuckle softly. The rest of the ride I spend looking at **my** lap only.

The limo slows down and pulls over at Mokubas school. He's already waiting and happily runs towards the vehicle. The door on my side swings open and a very excited Mokuba literally dives into the car, his arms getting a death grip on my waist pushing against Seto's chest. He places his hands on my arms. "I'm so happy you came with Seto to pick me up!" Mokuba cries in delight.

"Mokuba…. Can't. Breath!" I manage to get out.

"Oh, oops." He lets go of my waist. I eye him suspiciously.

"And to what do owe this sudden friendly treatment?"

"Seto said that if I was nicer to you I could have an iPad!" The raven-haired kid said with an enthusiastic sparkle in his eyes.

Seto's hands, sadly, disappeared from my arms and he coughed. "I said I would think about it." He rectified.

I turned to Seto. "You can't bribe your own brother! You can do that with a lot of people but not your little brother! I'm shocked!"

"Hmmm." Was all he had to say.

"What hmmm?" He has a brooding look in his eyes and I'm not going to like it.

He looked at my with his beautiful smirk. "That is for me to know and for you keep wondering about. Maybe I'll let you in on it later." With that the limo arrived at the mansion. Seto got out and immediately went to his home office to go do business or whatever a CEO does. So it's just Mokuba and me.

"What do you want to do?" I ask friendly.

"I seriously want you to go back from where you came from and leave me and brother alone!" He said in an icy voice. Wow, a couple years of practise and he'll sound exactly like his older sibling. He looks at my angrily. Then out of nowhere he swings his leg back and kicks me in the shin.

"Ouch. Mokuba that hurts!" He starts running away. Fuck that really hurts, I'm gonna hurt that kind. I have a feeling he'll be going to his room and luckily for me I can still remember how to get there. Faith must have owed me a favour because I managed to get my foot in the door before he slammed it shut. Once again OUCH! That hurt maybe even more than the kick in the shin. Mental note to self: never, ever, under any circumstance put your foot between a door that's about to get slammed shut!

Ok. This hostility has to end here and now. I barge in as if I was on a mission. Actually I am sort of on a mission. I check to make sure all the windows are closed, lock the door to bathroom and finally I lock the bedroom door. The key I hide in my bra, a very unorthodox place I know but it's the one place were he most likely won't try to take it from. I see his eyes resting on roughly the place where the key should be and know he's going over his options. "Don't even think about it!" I warn him. "Now, sit down because like or not we're going to talk."

He looks at me like I must be insane. "I have nothing to say to you." He furiously sits down on the bed and crosses his arms.

I look at him and suddenly it hits me. It's not about love... "Mokuba listen to me. I'm not here to take Seto away from you! Really I want to help the both of you but I wouldn't dream of coming between the two of you." I say and I am being sincere. "My brother and I have a really strong bond as well and I would do anything to keep it that way. To make sure nobody gets between us." That was it, what he had needed to hear. Suddenly he burst into tears.

"Promise?" He said between sobs with a shaky voice.

"Promise."

He runs towards me and hugs my waist. "I was so scared you would brake us apart and all you wanted was to have Seto for yourself."

"Never! I know that special bond between siblings." I sigh. "You should have said something. You could have saved me from that bruise on my shin or my possibly broken foot….." I smile.

He looks at me with sad eyes. "About that, I'm really sorry!"

"It's ok. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Now it's his time to make a promise to me. From now on we'll tell each other if something is bugging us. I mean I get it, I'm the youngest sibling to and that is far from easy.

"So you don't hate me anymore?" I ask him.

He looks at me as if I just personally insulted him. "I never hated you!" He exclaims and then he suddenly goes red. "I actually really like you." He confesses.

I just smile. "I really like you to Mokie!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, the whole Bakura thing was weird but I saw it on youtube and it kinda made a lasting impression. And come on…. We were talking about fan girls so I had to go for it…. Can you forgive me?

Aww… Mokie is cute when he's not raising hell!

So let me know what you think and any ideas about what the future should bring are more than welcome! I kinda had a little writers block on this one…..


	7. Conversation and a little heat

A/N: I hope you are enjoying my story, if so please leave a comment and let me know about your thoughts!

Thanks to **Kathalla** for adding my story to your favourites, to **Tanuki-chanlover19 **and for adding it to story alert and to **Mairorah **for reviewing! I like to know what all of you think of my story so please review!

I know this one took some time (again), but I failed my exams and had to retake one of the tests. Then I had to wait a week (agony) and heard that I passed! Yeey. After that we went on holiday to Canada and I just got back so please don't hate me…

I hope to make it up with this chapter, so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Conversations and a little heat.<strong>

I did it! I made peace with Mokuba and sort of became friends with him. See, I told you he wasn't a pain in the but! *Doing a triumph dance* My head is so up in the clouds because of my victory I don't notice Seto approaching me.

"What are you so happy about?" He asks.

I look at him. "That is for me to know and for you to keep wondering about." I say teasingly. He looks at me and squints his eyes. "Kidding! Man you can't take a joke." He needs to lighten up. "Mokuba and I more or less buried the hatched if you need to know." I know I look annoyingly triumphant but I don't care. I think I'm allowed to look that way.

"Ah, good for you. But we still need to talk." He sais and walks away. I hate it when he does that, like I'm just supposed to follow like and obedient dog…. No way hosé! I'm just gonna stand here for the 'follow me please'.

"Are you coming?" An annoyed Seto asks.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for the 'please'. I say stubbornly.

"Please is a form of begging and do I look like a guy who would beg for anything?" Is his smart reply.

"Honestly no. But I'm not asking you to beg, I just want you to be polite is all." I say.

"I don't feel like playing games so just follow me or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you…." He threatens.

Hmmmm that doesn't sound that bad…. Agh, dirty mind, stop it! But this could be like a statement. That I'm not a dog and therefore don't want to be treated like one. "No." I state. Oops now I've done it. He walks over to me, ducks and lifts me up so that he is in fact carrying me over his shoulder.

When he starts walking I realize where my face actually is because it just came in contact with his behind. His perfectly shaped behind may I add… No I may not, stop it!

"Don't you dare fart mister!" I warn him and smack his ass (lightly, don't worry I won't abuse him….yet :3). He sais nothing and I can't see it but there is a smirk on Seto's face. He takes me back to his home office and drops me in the seat across his desk. He takes a seat as well, puts his arms on the desk and looks at me.

"So what was the shoving him in the car part all about?" He requires.

"Well, Mokuba found me touching him inappropriate. So he-"

"WHAT! You were touching my little brother inappropriately!" He screamed.

"NO! God no, never. He just suddenly noticed that I was girl and he was a boy. That's all; I'm not some pervert. Jeesh give me some credit will you!" I give him an angry look.

"I do give you credit. More than others that's why you are at my house and they are not." He states.

"Fine but don't insult me again…" I state.

"I can do whatever I like." He looks at me defiantly.

"No you can't. You have been doing exactly that and look where it got you. You're alone, there is no one here to share your accomplishments with. Yeah there is Mokuba but that's not the same. You have to take care of him. When he's scared or lonely he goes to you but who do you turn to Seto? You're alone and to substitute a person you just embark on your work. In doing so you haven't done right by Mokuba. He spends most of his days alone, here in this huge cold mansion! That's no way for a kid to grow up, a kid should be surrounded by love and other kids, by his own siblings that care about him and love him." My speech was so fiery that I stood up and walked over to Seto. "Cause that's what he is, a kid."

"And a kid needs a mother." He added, also standing up and meeting me halfway.

"Yes exactly! Do you get it now?" Man he was getting awfully close to me. I took a few steps back but came to a halt when my back collided with the wall.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean. You could become a mother of sorts to Mokuba…."

"Sure, I really like that kid, he's starting to grow on me. He just needs guidance, a soft mothers hand if you will." I added.

He walked even closer to me and I could see that hungry look in his eyes again. At first it frightened me but then it started to fascinate me. His face was only inches away from mine. Thoughts were racing through my mind. Was he going to kiss me? Would I want to be kissed by him? I sure wouldn't mind…. His lips were beautifully full when they didn't form a harsh line. His face was symmetrically and his eyes, don't even get me started on those. Blue, so bright and deep but there is something in them that keeps everybody out. I wonder what he's hiding… He's moving closer and closer. I can almost taste it, taste him.

*Ring, ring, ring….*

Suddenly he pulls away and turns around taking out his cell phone. "Kaiba." He sneers. "Hmhm…" He's quiet for a few minutes and I try to regain myself. I can't stop thinking about how good that felt…. He looks at me sideways and then briskly walks out the door. Wait, what? He can't just…. He didn't… Ow, he did…. He…he does that and thinks he can just walk away? Well he obviously doesn't know me. I hurry after him but when I reach the door to his room this huge 'suit' stops me.

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't want to be disturbed." The 'suit' states in a stern tone of voice.

"But it's urgent." I say.

"No disturbance." He repeats.

"Fine." And I walk away. Totally lost in my thoughts I wander through the halls. So close. This moment will probably torment me in my dreams tonight, with all sorts of outcomes.

"Hey!" A voice sounds. I turn around to find Mokuba standing in his door opening.

"Hi." I reply. Wait, Mokuba's room is here…. Hmm, I must have been out of it because I can't remember getting here.

"Do you want to spend a little time with me?" He asks shyly.

"Of course I do!" And I enter his room. Mokuba jumps on his bed while I wonder through his room. I never really paid much attention to what's in the room, it was always more of a battlefield…. It looks really cozy when your ront being harassed by a twelve year old.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry. About earlier you know. I'm never that mean to anyone and I didn't mean to hurt you, or spray you with the showerhead or or or…."

"Wow, hold your horses! It's fine Mokuba. I get it, I really do! I know what it's like to only have your brother to count on…." I say with a sad tone of voice. I sit down on the bed to and look at him when he asks

"How so?" He looks at me with his big eyes. He's so honest, he really cares about it.

"Well, I don't usually tell this to people. So promise me it'll be like our secret?"

"I swear." He sais.

"Don't swear. Just promise…."

"Ok. I promise." He solemnly sais.

I slowly breathe out, realizing only then I had been holding it. "In three days it'll be two years ago. My parents were going to a diner from my fathers work. I remember watching my mother get all dressed up. She put on her prettiest dress and she looked so beautiful! Mom and Dad looked so happy and they were really excited about this diner; my dad was up for a promotion. My brother and I watched them getting in the car. She was waving at us and blowing us hand kisses. Then- Then-" My stomach turned, a lump formed in my throat and I couldn't breathe. It was like it was happening all over again. "My dad turned the key in the ignition and…. The car exploded and they were gone…" I was downright crying now. Suddenly two small arms wrapped themselves around me. He was crying to.

"My parents are gone to." He sais with a small voice. "I can't remember what happened to them and Seto won't talk about it." He sniffed. I pulled him in a hug and we cried together.

A couple of hours and enraging phone calls later Seto walked out of his office. He looked at the grandfathers clock in the hallway to find it was 2.30 am. He rubbed his tired eyes and decided to quickly check on Mokuba before going to bed himself. When he opened the door to his brothers room and turned on a faint light he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on his little brothers' bed lay the girl he had almost kissed earlier that night. And was that Mokuba lying on top of her? His head rested on her belly and they still had their arms wrapped around one another. The sight both touched him and angered him. No it wasn't anger. It was more like jealousy he realized. He gently nudged Mokuba to get off of her. When Mokuba rolled off he thought about waking her but something about her looked so sad and fragile. Feeling the unfamiliar urge to protect he put his arms firmly around her body and lifted her off the bed. Her body was so close to his and he could her warmth through both of their clothes. Her head rested against his shoulder, causing her breath to tickle his neck, sending shivers across his body. Opening her door very careful not to wake her he walked towards her bed. He gently laid her down but she had her hands tightly around neck therefore dragging him down with her. Barely maintaining his balance he put his hands on either side of her and his face was now mere millimetres from hers. Her eyelids flattered faintly open, she was only half awake. "Good night." He quickly sais softly.

"Good night." She whispered. And then she kisses him lightly, half on the lips. She sighs and goes back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this slightly makes up for my absence lately. Again I'm really sorry but I'll do my best to spend every free moment I have on finishing this story!


	8. Threats, yelling and a pact

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 7! I would like to thank **Tanuki-chanlover19 **(now **BakuraLover20** for the communication! Unfortunately you disabled the private messaging feature so I can't reply…

And **BookWorm2534 **for adding to story alert.

I really enjoy hearing what all of you think. If you have a feeling something should happen differently, or has an idea let me know and I might put it in.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>** Threats, yelling and making a pact.**

Monday morning and time for school. I decided to get up early and make a (delayed) good impression on my teacher. I dressed in my favourite jeans and a basic light blue shirt. Quickly I grabbed breakfast and my school stuff and headed for the door.

"You cannot turn up at school like that again." Kaiba's voice sounded behind me.

"And why not?" I hate that pink uniform! When I enrolled at Domino they gave me two uniforms and accidentally I lost, no misplaced both. Figuring that if I kept wearing my own clothes they would eventually stop bothering me about that evil pink uniform.

"Because the uniform is school regulation." He said in a smug tone of voice.

"Well my uniform is gone…." Ha, no way he's gonna keep nagging about it now.

"Ah, I figured you were a little disorganized. So I took the liberty." He said and gestured to Nicole. Then he turned to me and just looked, sizing me up.

"What?" He said nothing, just kept looking at me. Then Nicole walked back in the hall towards Kaiba and handed him a garment bag, which he in turn handed to me. I didn't take it. "What is it?"

"Your new uniform."

"I'm not wearing it." He's crazy if he thinks he's gonna get me in that clowns suit.

"Yes you are. You can quickly change here upstairs or you can change in the limo." He had an amused look in his eyes.

"Don't go imagining any dirty things mister!" I snatched the bag from him and ran upstairs.

I looked ridiculous. Like a monkey at the carnival! When I entered the limo Kaiba looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't say anything!" He didn't head my warning.

"Ow, you look so adorable in pink. Almost, dare I say it, cute." And he chuckled. Mokuba who sat between us had no idea of the insulting tone.

"Seto's going to be working all afternoon and all evening so would you like to spend the rest of the day after school with me?" He looked at me with his big puppy eyes. I pretended to seriously consider it, put my hand to my chin (the thinking stance).

"Hmm. I will have to check my schedule first…." I even took out my agenda to make it look real. His looked turned sad. "Kidding, dummy! I would love to spend some time with you. What time do you get out of school?"

Seto answered. "He gets out at two, his teachers have a meeting. The limo will pick him up. So he'll be home when you get there at four."

"We'll see." I said and winked mischievously at Mokuba. Seto frowned but didn't push the matter.

We dropped Mokuba off and finally we arrived at school. Seto opened the door and got, walking into a wall of screaming and hormonal fan girls. O boy, great start of the day. They're giving me a headache and it's not even eight o'clock yet. Reluctantly I slid out of the limo. Seto was already walking towards the entrance. Not that I wanted to walk with him or anything but it would be nice if he at least waited until I had gotten out of the car.

"OMG. Look at that." Ashley's voice boasted. "Look what the cat dragged in." She and her posse looked at me with dirty looks. They obviously didn't like the idea that is was riding along with Kaiba.

"What did you have to do to get this ride?" Another girl said and she laughed.

"Yeah, did you make a little performance in his bedroom last night. You really that desperate?" Ashley said again.

I figured it would probably be best to ignore them and make my way to my locker. When I got everything I needed I saw them walking around the corner so I quickly dashed for my class. English from Mrs. Hanna. Great, I would have to sit next to Kaiba and behind his fan club…. Kaiba would ignore me and the girls would gossip the entire time. Could it get any worse? The answer is yes. The slut brigade, as I would like to call them, thought it would be funny to pass along hurtful notes. In them they were calling me a slut and a whore. They warned me to stay, and I quote, 'the fuck away from their leaders' (Ashley) husband.' If I didn't they would wait for me and kick the everlasting crap out of me. They somehow even knew my address and said they would come there at night and get me. No one would miss me and no one would ever know what had happened to me.

Now I'm not one to scare easily but that last note with the death threat really got to me. I cringed and tears were burning in my eyes but my damn pride wouldn't let me cry. I bit on my bottom lip and looked down at my desk hoping nobody would notice how hurt I was. Unfortunately this was English and my neighbour was Kaiba who had a sixth freaking sense for weaknesses like fear and hurt. He looked over to me and I tried to avoid his eyes but he noticed the note I clenched tightly in my fist. He tried to pry it from my hands but I tucked my hands in my lap so he stopped reaching for it. He simply held up his open hand, expecting me to hand it over. Thinking it would be best to avoid a scene I did exactly that and handed him the note. He read it and whispered in my ear not to worry in his icy voice.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I walked over to locker to get my next set of books when I found someone had taped a note to my locker. Curiosity got the best of me and I read it. Hmm. This wasn't what I had expected it to be. It wasn't a threat or a mad note. It was obviously from a boy since it went on and on about how Kaiba was a bad choice and wouldn't ever show me real love. I should stay away from him and go out with a real man etc. Better not think much of it and stuffed the note in my bag.

All of this shit had ruined my appetite. Suddenly I was shocked by a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw it was just Kaiba. "Now I am really fed up with those girls and I will make sure they won't bother you or me ever again." And having said that he walked away.

Class resumed and I reluctantly entered. It was the same hell as the previous class. This time the teacher got called away and the girl had free play. They pursed their lips and made kissing motions.

"Amy and Seto, sitting a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They teased.

If that had been all I would've been able to survive but then Ashley walked up to me. "You need to learn your place you ugly whore!" And she slapped me across the cheek. I've never been one for violence and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. I could no longer hold back the tears that had been building up all day. They streamed down my cheeks and I ran out of class.

When I was on the curb in front of school I realized I had no idea how to get back to Kaiba's mansion and I didn't have number or the one for his driver. For a moment I felt completely lost but then I remembered that I did however knew the way back to Mokuba's school. Looking at my watch I deduced that it was now 1.30 pm and it was only another half hour until Mokuba got out. The walk even did me a little good. Breathing in the fresh air I mulled things over and retrieved some peace. When I arrived at his school I sat down on the small wall and waited. At exactly two o'clock screaming kids ran out of the doors. I looked behind me and found that the limo had indeed arrived and when I looked at the doors again I saw Mokuba running towards me with a surprised face. He instantly went for me and gave u big hug.

"What are you doing here?" He cried out in delight.

"I figured to leave school early so we could spend more time together." I laughed.

"Cool." He said and slid in the limo.

When the limo was about to drive out of town toward the Kaiba mansion I told him to go the other way.

"Where are we going?" The cute raven haired boy asked.

"We my dear boy are going to the mall." She said a mischievous glint in her eyes. The limo pulled over and the driver asked at what time he should pick us up.

"We'll call you when we're ready." Mokuba answered before I could say anything and he laughed at me.

"Ok. Where do you want go first?" I asked him.

"Uhm." He frowned and thought about it. "I wanna go to…. The game store!" He exclaimed happily. It was like a kid on Christmas, he looked at all sort of games and finally found one he was really excited about. Some Nintendo Wii game called Super Mario Bross. I decided to give it him as a belated birthday gift.

"Thanks! You are the coolest girl I have ever met." He looked at me sincerely. "If I were older I might just fall in love with you." The last part he said very quietly like it just slipped out and he turned a thousand shades of red. I laughed a little and pulled him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He turned even redder while I said;

"If you were older I might just fall in love with you to!" And I winked at him.

"Is it warm in here or is it just me." He said, hoping to change the subject.

"It is warm. Do you want to get some ice cream?" That question earned me a really loud YEAH.

We ordered our ice cream and sat down on a bench and ate silently. "Thank you very much." He said solemnly. "No one besides Seto ever takes me out to do something and lately Seto hasn't had much time for me." He looked like he was about to cry.

"How about we make another deal. Sort of a pact." I suggested. "Since we're both the youngest of two, how about we promise to be there for each other. No matter what, no one can come between us and we can tell each other everything."

He looked at me. "Honestly? You're serious?"

"Dead serious." I said ceremoniously and placed my hand over my heart.

"Ok. I'd really like that! You could be my older sister."

"Yeah, exactly! Come on we have some more shops to explore!" Ok, we as a duo were really something. We went through every store in the mall he wanted to visit when suddenly our stomachs started growling. "O boy." I said while looking at my watch. "At what time is dinner usually served?"

"At six. Why?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Well it's seven now and I doubt Kaiba'll be happy with me…."

"Oeps." Mokuba said and immediately called the driver. We were pretty silent the entire drive.

When we entered the mansion it seemed abandoned but apparently the driver did warn Kaiba about out arrival because he waiting at the top of the stairs. And let me tell you he wasn't looking happy. His icy sapphire eyes bore right into mine and despite the cold if had been possible I would have incinerated. Nothing more than a little pile of ash on the floor. I swallowed loudly. Mokuba must have heard because he placed his hand on mine.

"I'll handle this." He said bravely and walked towards Seto. "It wasn't her fault! The whole thing was my idea, so if you want to punish someone it should be me."

"Mokuba. Go to your room." He voice was milder than I had expected it to be. "Miss Hastings and I need to talk. Yet again." O boy, this was the icy and scary tone of voice I had been expecting. He said nothing further and just walked towards what I knew would be his home office.

I walked in and he closed the door behind me. He didn't ever bother with the pleasantries and just yelled at me. "What the hell were you thinking? Skipping school, kidnapping my brother and keeping him from for god knows what reasons."

I feared that if he would calm down soon his head would explode. Either that or he would put his strong hands around my neck and strangle me. Not the way I wanted those hands around my neck.

"Please let me explain." I tried.

"So you can tell me lies about how you meant well and how you never meant to go against my will?" His breath was ragged and his fists were balled. "Go ahead, see if I care." And he sat down in his office chair.

"Well…. I left school early because those crappy fan girls kept bothering me with their notes and threats. Then after lunch when you left for Kaiba Corp. the teacher left the classroom and Ashley slapped me and I couldn't take it anymore so I left. Then I went to Mokuba's school because I had no idea how to get back to your house…"

"Wait Ashley-" I was on such a roll that I didn't even notice he tried to interrupt me.

"So I waited for him and I took him to the mall. He was so happy and he's actually starting to like me and like him so… so… so…" I was out of breath and collapsed on the couch in his office.

"Are you done ranting?" He asked cold and tranquilly.

I looked up at him. The look in his eyes was less stern now. "I think so." I said softly.

"Good. So back to Ashley. She hit you? Like actually, seriously hit you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes she did." I got out a tissue and started rubbing my face clean from the foundation. Under it there was a huge red mark shaped like a small hand.

He stood up and walked over to me. Tenderly he put his hand on my chin and turned my head so he could see the mark. Absently he lightly moved his thumb over it giving me goose bumps, then suddenly ordered me to get out the room so he could take care of it. I learned later that he had called the principal about the slapping matter and made sure that Ashley be properly punished. And after that he had called her parents to offer them an amount of money so they would transfer their daughter to another school.

When I was ready to get in my bed I was lightly startled by a knock on the door. "Uh, come in."

Kaiba's figure appeared in the door opening. "You can return to school without any fears." He was about to walk away.

"Wait what are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Nothing. You just don't have to worry about Ashley ever again."

I was about to comment on that, ask what exactly he had done but thought better of it. "Thank you." I said softly.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you, se was a pain in my ass." He said ad turned to walk out my room.

"Ad what about our little escapade earlier today?" I was pulling at the hem of my pyjama shirt.

"Mokuba went to bed today without making a fuss. He seems really happy." There was a small hint of a smile on his face but it disappeared quickly. Then he exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know if you. All readers are appreciated, including the ones who remain anonymous (don't comment). But do know that your reviews are what keep me motivated! Stay tuned for chapter 8….


End file.
